


【Jason中心/Brujay】One way to get hurt（情人节贺文）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform, 蝙桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 杰森受到了诅咒，每一次被布鲁斯出言伤害到，他就会真的受伤流血。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 57





	【Jason中心/Brujay】One way to get hurt（情人节贺文）

杰森在躲着布鲁斯，他把围在腹部的纱布拆下，险些把他开膛破肚的伤口还没有好转，那几乎都算不上一场争吵，蝙蝠侠打破了他安静的夜晚，安全屋的窗户被拉开时他还躺在床上看电影。  
“是不是你做的。”那个人黑着脸问他，语气中更多像是确认而不是疑问。杰森愣了一下，寒风吹进屋里让他打了一个冷颤。“停止你装作一无所知的样子，哥谭港的毒枭尸体是不是你留下的。”  
杰森为布鲁斯语气中的肯定而愤怒，每当他想对两人焦灼关系释然，对方就会找到各种理由让他的怒火一路从地狱灼烧而上。他从床上站起身，指尖指着布鲁斯的脸既无礼又暴躁。“既然你都觉得自己找到了真相，怎么不把我丢进监狱，对你来说这可太简单了。”  
布鲁斯哽住了，他的手指几乎要捏碎窗框，低吼从他嗓子里传出，杰森梗着脖子和他对质，但身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着逃跑，他可以去蹲监狱，被抓捕被审讯，可那不能是布鲁斯，被蝙蝠烙印过的罪犯证据会把他摔得体无完肤。  
“我们约定过不能杀人！”布鲁斯的怒气近乎将杰森穿透，随着冷风而来的是窒息一般的绞痛，他的心脏撞击着胸口，像是被利刃刺穿流血。“你根本不是来询问我，你把我当成什么，哥谭罪恶的一员？去你的，蝙蝠侠，把我扔进黑门，或者滚出我的安全屋！”  
蝙蝠侠陷入了沉默，他那几乎像是在权衡选择的样子让杰森刺痛，接着男人离开了，安静地就像他到来一般。这时杰森感到腹部的剧痛，好似有人用匕首捅伤了他的侧腹又划开了血流不止的伤口，他眩晕着单膝跪下，卷起的衣服下摆已经完全被血液染脏。  
是新鲜的伤口，他的理智告诉他，就在他和布鲁斯没有营养的争吵之后，就在他觉得自己因为对方的不信任而感受到受伤之后，肉体上的伤痛就这样轻易地显现了，杰森用针把开裂的血肉缝合。  
“你要为一切悲痛而付出代价，我要让你的血随着语言流淌。”被丢进流放之地之前巫师挣扎着嘶吼。“我要让你痛苦地死去，死在你最在乎的人手下！”  
杰森现在明白了巫师的意思，被语言伤害会让身体一同受损，他会被布鲁斯杀死，每一次相遇和争吵都会撕碎他的血肉，最好的办法是他远离哥谭，远离一切与蝙蝠侠有关的东西。  
他在伤口长好之前和罗伊进行了一次漫长的工作，一路从埃及辗转至意大利，诅咒却在每晚都找到他，无数的噩梦中他被蝙蝠侠在肩胛留下烙印，小丑的笑声在一墙之隔的地方不断地回荡，他从梦中惊醒，细小的伤痕遍布身体，微微渍出的血迹沾在床单上，直到家族的通讯器再次响起。  
“虽然布鲁斯不愿意承认，但是我们需要你回来，大红。”提姆的声音之后还有达米安嫌弃的声音，“放心，你的搭档是我，至少当布鲁斯说了混蛋话我们还能一起揍他的鼻子，小翅膀。”迪克嗑着薯片，他的余光落在身着制服的布鲁斯身上，“我们真的很需要点小道消息。”  
杰森痛恨自己的心软，他抓着迪克的钩爪从水塔落在厂房房顶时听到通讯器中蝙蝠侠的声音，急切而愠怒。他们中了陷阱，黑面具故意把错误的情报给了杰森，而杰森又给了布鲁斯。  
他不得不用橡胶弹放倒了一沓人，拽着达米安的披风让他免于子弹的来袭，区区黑帮没给他们造成太大的威胁，而布鲁斯在天台打碎了他的头盔，碎片险些划伤他的眼球，迪克冲过来把他拦在身后时杰森感到灼痛，他听见皮肉开裂的声音，后背一道从肩膀落至侧腰的伤口几乎痛到麻木。  
“你把我们带进一个陷阱。”蝙蝠侠像是还没满足于伤害他一般怒吼，“我真是个蠢货才会选择相信你，从一开始我就不该同意让你参加这个任务。”而杰森早就因各处的伤口而脚步虚浮，游走于蝙蝠的原则之外就意味着他被彻底地踢开了家族，他本该早就这个，而这样的想法只会让他更加感到心痛。  
他没有反驳，用着自虐的方式吸收和曲解着布鲁斯的每一句话，迪克抓住了他的手臂。杰森的大腿疼痛着打颤，几乎直不起背脊，脖颈的血迹染湿了领口，夜晚的灯光让这些迹象难以辨认，但布鲁斯还是闻到了血腥的味道，他向杰森伸出手，裹挟着凉意的手指还没碰到对方的一瞬间杰森就突然倒下了。  
“红头罩！”迪克揽住杰森的臂弯，布鲁斯冲上前把杰森搂进怀里，他掀开还在颤抖的孩子的头盔，从对方口中吐出的鲜血溅在他的制服上，横贯脸颊的伤口几乎令他睁不开眼。  
杰森的胃部像烈火灼烧一般，他推开布鲁斯的手却被紧紧抓住了手腕，血液堆积在咽喉令他窒息，布鲁斯扶着他的脖子让他能够呼吸，他听见对方的吼声，除却愤怒还溢满了焦虑，这让他感觉好些，尽管疼痛仍旧使他疲倦不堪。  
“睁开眼，杰森。”布鲁斯把男孩打横抱抱起来，他浑身是血的样子就像是从埃塞俄比亚被炸毁的仓库中被抱出一般，有人喊着让他冷静，那多半是迪克，杰森没有在任务中受伤，他至少清楚这点。

杰森艰难地睁开了一只眼睛，他浑身被裹得像个木乃伊，勉强能动的手指被紧紧握着，他扭头向床边看去，布鲁斯和他十指相扣趴在床边浅眠，杰森微微用力握住对方的手。  
布鲁斯在轻微的力度下惊醒，他看起来既悔恨又惊喜，那只大手盖在他额头试探着温度，杰森不自觉地眯了眯眼。“我以为再睁眼我会在监狱的铁窗里躺着呢。”他打趣地说。  
布鲁斯明显不快地皱紧眉头，他张开了嘴却又把想说的话咽了下去，杰森嗤笑出声，他喜欢看对方愠怒而无可奈何的样子，但是他还是要离开，咒语不解开他待在哥谭的每一秒都是危险。  
“我去找了扎塔娜。”布鲁斯随后又简明扼要地说，“我还去造访了一下黑面具。”杰森眨了眨眼，他眼里的不可置信让布鲁斯感到心痛，“他已经在转监的车上。”并且为欺骗红头罩被打断了大腿和几根肋骨。  
“所以？”杰森轻声地问，他的嗓子还在因为伤口而火烧火燎。  
布鲁斯看起来更困扰了，他皱着眉捏着杰森的手指，吞吞吐吐的样子倒是和男孩记忆里的养父重叠了。“问些更具体的内容，杰森。”  
杰森盯着他的眼睛尝试看出一些端倪，略微放大的瞳孔和不仔细观察就看不出的震颤的眼球，“你用了什么？”他厉声问道，半坐起身让他的脊背的伤险些裂开，“你用了什么，B？”  
布鲁斯看起来想要抗拒这个提问，他眼神飘忽了片刻才开口，“吐真剂，别告诉阿福这个。”   
“你以为你在做什么，吐真剂，天哪，我真不敢——”布鲁斯用手指止住了杰森的声音，“提问，杰森，你知道这种药效在我身上持续不了多久。”  
杰森看上去能跳起来打破布鲁斯的头，如果他没有被裹得无法动弹，一部分的他想要刨根问底，把所有对方不曾想透露给他的秘密都挖个彻底，另一部分的他不想去逾越那个底线，甚至恐于得知真相。  
“你认为我是个罪犯吗？”他决定以这个问题作为开始。  
“不。”  
“你有多信任我？”  
“我能给到的最大信任。”  
“你对现在的我失望吗？”  
“有过，我曾希望你能走上我想令你走上的路，但是不，我认为现在的你很好。”  
杰森几乎是哽咽了一声，这个回答给了他更大的勇气，布鲁斯略带别扭的谈话方式和对抗着吐真剂的清明眼神让他清楚这绝非谎言。  
“为什么要说那些话？”杰森抬高了声音，竭力握着布鲁斯的手像是在发泄愤怒和委屈，“所有的那些话，你不信任我，是我杀的人，所有的错之后你第一个想到的都是我，而你都不屑于先去求证！”  
布鲁斯看起来很难堪，他紧皱的眉让眉间的沟壑更深，“我担心……”他艰难地把这句话咽了回去，几秒的沉默之后他才终于放弃和真话较劲，“在向你得到确认之前我无法完成别的事情，我担心我们分道扬镳到无法挽回的地步，杰森，你是飞离我掌控的儿子，我需要一个锚让你回来，不管是爱还是恨都好。”  
杰森眨了眨眼，他并不满足于这个解释但是也同样震惊，“你知道你的脑子的确有点问题对吧，老家伙？”  
“这算不上一个提问。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。  
“你爱我吗？”杰森突然问道，他望向布鲁斯碧蓝色的眸子，近乎被不假思索的诚恳拽入深渊。“是的，自始如一。”布鲁斯站起身在他额上落下一吻。

第二天布鲁斯青肿着一只眼睛出了卧室，并且体态自如地无视了迪克几乎笑穿庄园的嘲讽，“受诅咒之人要得知所闻之事并非真相”，扎塔娜这样解释咒语的破除方法，而他仍旧因为吐真剂的事挨了恢复奇快的杰森结结实实的一拳头。  
事实上，那根本不是吐真剂，他只是喝了点酒，然后选择说了真话。他甚至得到了男孩的吻，不过向达米安解释起这个事儿来有些困难。  
直到后来达米安跳上桌子举着武士刀和全副武装杰森面对面，气氛紧张得一触即发，布鲁斯揉着眼睛刚刚从回笼觉里起来就听见了吼声。“陶德不可以做我后妈，父亲！我不同意！”

END  
——————————————————————————————  
这是我再次被rb桶25伤害之后的产物，就很想让布鲁斯的混蛋话具现化的体现出来，看看杰森有多受伤。  
各位情人节快乐！是群里的活动，HE是唯一要求，反正我也不能再写杰森吐血身亡了（喂）但是写他跑了再也不回来也不是不行（？？


End file.
